On a Sunday
by Vosien
Summary: [re-upload from ao3] "How do you do it?" "Do what?" Tweek rose an eyebrow, and Tricia simply slurp on her apple juice. Her petite legs swinging back and forth underneath the dinning table. "Stay together for two years?"


It was a Sunday afternoon and Tricia Tucker did what she did best, as she munched on her bowl of cereal and took tiny slips from her carton of apple juice, and observed the male in front of her.

Okay, so being nine years old, she wasn't be any means prefect at observing without being obvious. Yet here she was, as the clock ticked a minute after the first hour of the clock, only did it dawned the young one that she has long finished her bowl of cereal and her hazel brown eyes lingers their sight over a certain blond haired male. The coffee machine, that was once rarely used since it's purchase has now found itself in good hands as Tweek worked his shrewd magic.

It was moments like this that Tricia could see Tweek in his element. Or at least the child would like to believe so, as the older male lifted his heel to open the kitchen cabinet above him and took out two mugs. One for himself and the other supposedly for her older brother.

It's been two years, hasn't it?

Two years since her brother, Craig, the ultimate dickhead and Tweek, the coffee addict were a thing. Forced through the power of yaoi and the asian artistic skills, they found themselves in a tangle mess and later profound lovers. Tricia was only six at the time when the town fell with the notion of two little gay boys being together, despite neither one of them expressing any interest towards the same sex. If anything, Tweek was sure he wasn't gay, whereas Craig was still in the closet, and Tricia was baffled by the newfound information. She recalled asking her mother if it was even possible for two men to be in love, and from there she heard her mother sigh, sat her down, and decided to give her the talk.

"You see sweetie. When two people are in love and want to be together, they are called a couple. Usually it's between a man and women, like mommy and daddy." She paused briefly before continuing. "However it's also possible for two people from the same gender to fall in love with one another. Like your brother Craig, with Tweek."

From there she gave no further explanation and little Tricia - despite her young age - heard quite enough. Her brother is gay. Fair enough. His obsession lingers on two things before Tweek came into his life. That, being his hamster, and Red Racer. It's a good thing that Craig has a boyfriend now, or dear lord he'll end up being alone due to his insufferable personality of being a cynical twat.

"Are you okay Tricia?" A voice from the other side of the kitchen brought the younger Tucker back to reality.

He then gave in a twitch, and Tricia blinked twice.

"I was just thinking."

Tweek hummed, as he walked towards the table, taking a sit whiles placing both mugs onto the table. Ever since Craig began dating Tweek, the child has grown accustom to the smell of coffee that lingers in the household every once in a while. However she still can't stand the taste of it, and probably never will.

"About what?"

It's rare for the coffee addict and the younger Tucker to be in the same room alone, let alone converse. However Tricia likes Tweek. In fact she likes him a lot more than her own brother, and would prefer him over Craig any day. Although at the beginning, Tweek was not prefect, as Tricia was instead wary of him. His random outburst, paranoid, and hair pulling often left the orange haired concerned for wellbeing and possibly frighten of him at first. However a year into their relationship, things changed. Tweek's outright panics began to simmer, his anxiety easier to tame, and holding a conversation without going into overdrive was now possible.

Yet Tricia has also notice that Tweek was not the only person who began to change. Her older brother has also displayed a changed of attitude. Craig has mellowed down throughout the course of the years. Less pone to flipping off, especially in front of his beloved. Instead of resorting to violence or bullying when angered, he has grown more passive allowing to drag oneself through the situation. At times, relying on logic and pragmatic means once the situation itself became dire.

If anything, they have help changed each other.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Tweek rose an eyebrow, and Tricia simply slurp on her apple juice. Her petite legs swinging back and forth underneath the dinning table.

"Stay together for two years?"

Because lets be honest here. Kids do not enter and stay in a relationship for more than a week.

Ever.

A month ago Tricia was in a relationship with some random kid she can't recall. Other than the fact they were decent looking but never smiled when she took a selfie of them together. They were bored, and they asked if they wanted to hook up, in which she said yes. Only to break up two days later after an argument broke out. It ended with Tricia flipping them off and punching them in the stomach.

She was sent to the principal not long after, and her hazel eyes observed her father muttering how much she was like her older brother.

"I ask myself the very same question." Tweek finally answered, his pale slender fingers nursed his cup of coffee. "To be honest, I didn't think we would last. Your brother is uh-" Struggling to find the words, a visible twitch could be seen, and Tricia decided to inject.

"An asshole? A fuckward? Wait wait, I got this, an asshole fuckward? Am I correct?"

Tweek almost cringed at the suppose negative traits, but the child wasn't wrong either, as he took another slip from his coffee and nodded.

"Uh, something like that I suppose." His lips drawn in to a straight line before continuing. "In general we're two different people. I panic, he's calm. I overthink, he goes with the flow. I talk nonstop, he's like a rock and so forth. I was pretty sure that Craig was going to break up with me at one point, like everyone else back in elementary. Yet... he stayed."

"He- well Craig is difficult to explain to others. I know he's not the nicest guy, and you'll probably be flipped off than have a normal conversation with him. But he makes me feel safe. He listen to my problems to the very end. Rational and a voice of logic when I am unable to calm down. He's patient, willing and affectionate. He believes in me, more than I believe in myself and..." He took a pause as a fond smile curves the shapes of his lips, and Tricia couldn't help but stare in awe. During these past two years, Tweek rarely smiles in front of her. For a moment he brighten up the room, in which the young child didn't think it was possible. "... I love him.

Well.

Fuck.

Craig doesn't deserve a guy like Tweek.

"Gross." Tricia pretended to gag, followed with a sly smirk, "You guys sound like an old married couple. When are you guys going to have a child, because I think I'll make a pretty cool aunt."

At this, the blond haired adolescent felt his cheeks bloomed in colour, earning a laugh from the younger Tucker. "- Gah. Tricia please! We're still thirteen, we haven't even - ngh - finished middle school yet!" One's laughter turns into a howling session as the child is unable to contain herself.

"I'm sorry, but - ahaha - you shouldn't have seen your own reaction though. It was priceless." He didn't doubt it.

"Thank you though."

Startled by the shift, it was Tweek turn to stare back in awe. "What do you mean?"

Tricia smiled, as she walked over to the counter top with a now empty bowl and dropped the sink. "For just being here I guess." Turning on the tap, she began to scrub the dishes. "You have no idea how much my brother adores you. You know this, but Craig loves you too, maybe too much at times. You make him happy and I didn't think it was possible since my brother is jerk."

She turned off the tap and threw the empty carton into the trash. "It's a bit late, but look after my brother okay?" She spoke, her gaze rather serious for once.

Tweek closed his eyes and smiled, "I don't know Tricia, like you said, he's an asshole fuckward."

Tricia giggled at this.

She can see why her brother adores him.

Craig is one lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Craig questioned the blond adolescent, when he shut the door behind him.

"I made hot chocolate for your sister." Tweek simply replied back, taking a sit next to his boyfriend who was busy smashing button on his keyboard.

"You know she drinks apple juice every Sunday afternoon. The last thing we need is a hyperactive child in the house due to a sugar high." The taller male stated, sending a gaze to his left.

"She gave me the puppy eyes, I couldn't resist - ngh - or I'll feel guilty."

Craig simply sighed at this and didn't press the matter forward. The sat in silences only to break the silences as the noirette cursed at the screen every couple minutes or so. Eventually the game ended, and Craig took off his headset.

"What do you want to do?" Craig asked, his attention now heeled towards his lover.

Tweek didn't replied back, but stood up and planted both hands on the side of his boyfriend's cheeks, before pressing their lips together.

This wasn't their first kiss, but rarely does Tweek initiate such intimacy between the two. It took the taller male by surprise, but as swift as his astonishment, he indulged another's endearment and lock his lips against his boyfriend. His arms snaked around the blond's waist, and brought him to his lap, in which the shorter male easily slid in with ease. Like two puzzles together. Tweek turned his head, and licked the noirette's bottom lips, in which Craig was all too happy to comply and pry his lips open. A familiar dance followed suit, and the taller male pushed back a groan when slender finger nails fist his dark locks, deepening their kiss.

"What was that for?" Craig asked, when their lips finally parted.

"For two years you asshole fuckward."

"Asshole fuckward? Has my sister been teaching you words? And y'know we didn't become official until another three months?"

Tweek shrug at this. "It doesn't stop Tumblr and Twitter going wild however." In which Craig awkwardly agreed.

"Well... happy two years, Tweek."

"You too Craig, happy two year."

This time, Craig pulled Tweek in for another kiss.


End file.
